All You Need Is Love
by musicislife93
Summary: Alli has commitment issues, but Kris is trying to change that.  Alli is my character, but Kris and Adam were borrowed, obviously. Also, this was written when Adam and Drake were still together. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh." She grumbled as she rolled to her side and burrowed herself deeper into the fluffy quilt that was covering her body. She sighed happily when she found a comfortable spot in the large bed and was just about to drift back into unconsciousness when a sigh made her freeze. Her eyes snapped open and she stared into the walk-in closet that was just a couple feet in front of her.

This was not her apartment. Those plaid shirts were not hers and neither were the black Converses that were lying randomly by the side of the bed. The bed shifted underneath her and a warm body was pressed up against her side. A warm, naked body.

Shit. She cursed herself silently, she had done it again. Usually when this happened, she was gone as soon as the guy fell asleep, but apparently she had let herself fall asleep, too. She turned her head slightly to look behind her and came face to face with the cutest guy ever, and apparently the guy she slept with last night.

She squinted a little and groaned lightly as the side effects of a major hangover started to set in. She took in the sight of the brunette who was snoring lightly into the pillow that was rested beneath his head. What was his name again? Kevin…Kyle…Kris. That's the one. She remembered because he had made it a point to tell her that it was spelled with a 'K', not a 'Ch'. Kris….Kris something. She was fuzzy on the last name, but that really didn't matter. She would be gone before they could have a confrontation anyway.

She slowly lifted herself from the bed and untangled herself carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping cutie. She remembered Adam telling her that he was from the South, Alabama? Mississippi? She wasn't sure, but he was a southern boy with a cute drawl that she loved. That was one of the main reasons Adam had introduced her to him, that and apparently he was her type. Cute? Yes. Brunette? Yes. Funny? Yes. Friendly? Oh yeah.

She couldn't deny that she was extremely attracted to him as she dressed herself in the jeans and tank top that she had worn last night. Too bad they wouldn't see each other again. She had made sure that they didn't trade numbers and made it a point to not talk too much about their personal lives. Things always got messy when you talked too much.

As she finished lacing up her boots, she grabbed her jacket and looked around the small bedroom making sure she wasn't leaving behind any evidence that suggested her and this Kris guy had even met each other. Finding the room clear of any of her belongings, she glanced at the still sleeping man one last time. He was really cute. Too bad things hadn't been different.

She softly closed the door behind her and made her way out of the small apartment, trying to remember the way out seeing as how she was pre-occupied the night before when they had come in. Finally finding the door, she opened it and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway and made her way to the elevator at the other end.

She had no clue where she was, so as soon as she got outside she looked for a street sign. Lexington and 12th. This meant she was on the totally opposite side of town that her own apartment was. She groaned and hailed a taxi, which wasn't exactly easy on a Thursday morning in L.A.

When one finally stopped, she directed the Israeli driver to her apartment complex and settled into the seat thinking about the Southern cutie she left back at his apartment. Her phone ringing brought her out of her daydream and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, without looking at the ID she answered it already knowing who it was.

"Yes, Adam?" she smiled when she heard him yelling at Drake about his snakeskin boots he had just bought a week ago in Italy.

"Good morning, doll." Adam said brightly after he huffed at Drake, "So, I wake up this morning and you're not in your room. Which, in my opinion, only means one thing. You slept at his place." Adam said smugly and she could just imagine the smirk that was on his face.

"You know this is your fault, right?" she said annoyingly and rubbed her forehead, before digging in her purse for some Advil, "If you would have just let me be and not have fed me all those shots last night, I wouldn't have been so tired and wouldn't have fallen asleep."

Adam huffed, "Whatever. So, is he awake yet? I wanna talk to him." He sounded just a little too excited in her opinion.

"I left before he woke up. I'm in a cab, on my way home as we speak." She deadpanned and Adam whined a little.

"Alliiiiii, Why do you always do this? You looked like you where having a good time with him last night, and I could tell that he really liked you." Adam sounded like a 5-year-old who was just told that he couldn't have a puppy.

She rolled her eyes, "Adam, you know why. And I was having a good time, and I really liked him, too. But, you know I can't. Besides, didn't you tell me that he just got out of a relationship, too?"

"Marriage, Alli. He was married. And he hasn't exactly been in any other relationship since then, or before then for that matter. He married her right out of high school." Adam explained to a somewhat bored Alli.

"Who marries right out of high school?" Alli asked as she paid the driver and got out of the taxi, "And to the first person you have ever dated? Everyone knows those relationships don't last."

"Alli, he's from a small town in Arkansas where everybody knows each other. There wasn't much of a variety."

"Well, apparently there was for his ex, didn't she cheat on him?" Alli asked, starting to remember some of the details that Adam had told her about Kris before he introduced them.

"Yeah, with his best friend. Well, ex-best friend. I currently hold the title of best friend with him now." He announced proudly, Alli could hear the grin and she rolled her eyes as she pushed open the door to her apartment complex.

"Whatever, look I'm downstairs, I'll see you in a couple minutes." She said, waiting for the elevator.

"Okay, see you soon." Adam said hanging up. She laughed out loud when she heard him start yelling at Drake about his boots again before the line went dead.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Alli walked on to it, pressing the 23rd floor and relaxing against the wall as the small room moved to the top floor of the building. When the elevator jolted to a stop, she walked out the doors and just a few feet to the left before opening the door to the large, 3 bedroom, penthouse apartment she shared with Adam and his boyfriend, Drake.

"Ugh, seriously? Go to your room if you're gonna do that." She said as she spotted Adam groping Drake on the large, black couch that sat in the middle of their living room. Apparently, they had forgot all about the boots, which were thrown near the closet, and moved on to more important things. Well, at least that's what Drake would say.

"Alli, go shower and get dressed. We have a plane to catch remember?" Adam said in between kisses that Drake was showering over him.

"Ugh, man. I completely forgot about that," she huffed and kicked her boots off, "Do I have to go? Can't Brad or Cassidy go with you instead?"

"We already had this conversation. Drake has work and Brad and Cassidy have that big ball this weekend for gay rights. Besides you promised." Adam pointed out as Drake smothered his neck with kisses.

Alli rolled her eyes and walked past the gross couple to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and heading towards her room, "Fine, but you owe me." She called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Adam called back, but it was muffled my Drake attacking his lips again.  
>Alli sighed and peeled off her clothes from the night before, stripping and walking into her joint bathroom. She really wished she hadn't made that promise to Adam, if it's one thing Alli hates, it's breaking promises. She turned on the water and checked the temperature before climbing in and shutting the glass door behind her.<p>

She sighed happily as the warm water rinsed her body clean of the night before, making it all just a distant, fuzzy memory now. Hopefully this plane ride across the country wouldn't be too bad. Adam had bought them coach tickets, so that was a plus. She didn't even know where they were going, somewhere in Arkansas-maybe. She didn't know. It was a wedding for a family member of one of Adam's friends. Apparently Adam was considered family and had to be there, with a date, which is where Alli came in.

All she knew was that Adam was the only one she would know and she was more than likely going to be introduced to a million and one people. Great, let the fun begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me again why I can't shower before we go to this thing?" Alli huffed with her arms crossed over her chest in her natural 'don't-mess-with-me' stance, "And why do you get to dress me? Adam, I hate pink. Hate it!" she pulled at the hem of the short pink dress for emphasize.

"Alli, it's only a couple hours, and if you wanted to shower so bad, you should have woken up earlier." Adam pointed out as he fluffed his jet-black hair in the bathroom mirror.

It was Friday morning, scratch that. It was Friday afternoon and Alli had just rolled out of bed about an hour ago. During the whole plane ride down there yesterday, Adam talked about Drake and about how she should have at least talked to the guy she slept with before she left. She spent the whole time trying to ignore him and blindly watching the bad movie that was playing. Needless to say, she didn't get any sleep.

When they arrived at the Motel 5 in Nowhere, Arkansas at 9 o'clock that night, Alli didn't bother taking a shower. Opting for belly flopping onto the nearest queen sized bed and not moving until Adam poked her, telling her that she only had an hour and a half to get ready.

Adam walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of his tight, black dress pants, a white button up with a skinny black tie and a black overcoat. "How come you get to wear that, and I have to look like Shirley-freakin'-Temple!" Alli asked slightly annoyed that Adam had made her wear such a ridiculous outfit.

Adam chuckled as he sat on the bed to put his snakeskin boots on, "You don't look like Shirley Temple," she crossed her arms again and pouted, "Fine, did you bring anything else besides the blue dress for the wedding?"

She smiled instantly and ran to her suitcase, practically tearing it apart as she looked for something specific, "Ah ha!" She held up a dark purple dress with a cropped skirt and straps that crossed in the back.

Adam raised an eyebrow at her then huffed, "Fine, but hurry up." He pointed to the bathroom and she jumped to her feet, bounding into the bathroom to change.

As soon as the pink thing hit the floor, she sighed in relief and slipped into her purple dress. She had bought it a few months ago in New York when she went with Drake and Adam to Fashion Week, but she had never worn it. She figured now was as good as time as any.

After she fluffed her long, dark hair a couple of times and sprayed some light perfume on her neck, she exited the bathroom and spun in a circle when Adam looked up from his phone. "Okay," he smiled, "You're right, this is so much better." She smile smugly and made her way to her suitcase to find her purple flip-flops that she had packed, "No, no, no," Adam stopped her and held up a pair of strappy, black two inch heels. "I get to pick the shoes." She pouted and looked at her flip-flops helplessly, "Alli," Adam warned and she huffed.

"Fine," she tore the shoes out of his hand and sat on the bed to begin putting them on, "But I'm only doing this because I love you." He grinned and went back to typing on his phone, "Tell Drake I say 'Hi'." She said as she stood on the heels and tried to steady herself.

Adam looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes as he shoved the phone in his pocket and looped his arm through hers, "Ready?" he asked as he started pulling her out the door.

"I guess." She shrugged and grabbed her purse before walking out into the hallway. They waited patiently for the elevator in a comfortable silence. As soon as they got on to the elevator, Alli spoke.  
>"So, who's getting married today?" Alli asked as she dug through her purse for her cherry chapstick.<p>

"It's not today, Alli," he handed her his own chapstick, "The wedding is tomorrow. The rehearsal dinner is today and I figured we could go and mingle." Alli groaned and stuck the chapstick in her purse, Adam just ignored her and continued talking, "Daniel is getting married to Lynn. Daniel is the brother of a good friend of mine, who just happens to be the best man." Adam explained as they got off of the elevator and walked through the small lobby to the rental car.

"Is he cute?" Alli asked as she climbed into the car and buckled herself in.

Adam chuckled and he folded his lanky body into the drivers seat and buckled his own belt, "The best man?" he asked and shrugged, "He's your type." He started the car and backed out of the spot.

"Last time you told me someone was my type, I ended up sleeping at his apartment." Alli pointed out annoyed.

"But, he was your type, Alli." Adam pointed out as the GPS navigated him through the small Southern town, "What was wrong with Kris?" he glanced at her sideways.

"Nothing was wrong with him," Alli said as she typed on her phone, "I did like him. He was really sweet and considerate and really frickin' cute," she exclaimed and put her phone down looking at the smirking Adam, "But you know it would have never worked."

Adam rolled his eyes as they pulled into a long driveway lined with large oak trees, "Whatever, the only reason your relationships don't work is because you don't let them work."

Alli glared at Adam as he parked the car near a group of other cars, "Whatever." She said and flipped her hair before climbing out of the car.

The warm Southern air hit her face and she breathed in the sweet smell of lilacs. She had no clue where they were, but it was beautiful. A huge, white plantation home faces her with vines crawling up the walls and around the pillars that were holding up the structure. Fully bloomed lilac bushes lined the cobblestone pathway that lead to the front door.

"I feel like I just stepped into _Sweet Home Alabama_," Alli said as she stared in awe at the perfectly manicured, plush, green grass. She suddenly turned to Adam excitedly, "Do you think Josh Lucas is here?"

Adam laughed and looped his arm through hers, leading her down a separate path along the side of the house, "Sorry, honey. We are in Arkansas, not Alabama. And either way, I don't think he would be here." Alli shrugged her shoulders and let Adam tug her toward the large white tent in the back yard that had music filtering from it.

They didn't even step into the tent when a loud, high-pitched, feminine squeal broke through the air, "Adam!" They both turned to see a beautiful, middle-aged woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a bright, friendly smile make her way to them.

"Kim! Darling, how are you?" Adam said as he wrapped his lengthy arms around the shorter woman an kissed her cheeks, "You're looking stunning as ever." He said holding her at arms length.

"Oh, Adam," she said and blushed, slapping his arm lightly. Her eyes then traveled to Alli and she gasped, "Adam! Who is your beautiful friend!" she pulled the surprised girl into a tight hug, slightly uncomfortable hug.

"Kim, this is Alli. Alli, Kim. She is the mother of the groom." Adam introduced the two women and Kim squeezed Alli tighter.

"Kim, let the poor girl go." Another deep voice sounded and Kim pulled away looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just love making new friends. And if it's a female friend, even better!" she smiled and Alli looked confused, "I have two boys and one boy is friends with Adam." Kim explained and Alli smiled.

"I totally understand." Alli laughed, knowing that being friends with Adam usually meant she had more guy friends than girl friends, not that she was complaining.

Kim smiled and turned to the man who rescued Alli from suffocation, "Alli, this is my husband, Neil. Neil, this is Alli, Adam's date." She introduced them and turned back to Adam who was mingling with some of the other guests.

Neil shook Alli's hand and smiled politely, "Drake was busy you got roped into this, right?" he asked and Alli laughed.

"Pretty much." She nodded.

He smiled and placed a friendly arm around her shoulders, "Kim and Adam will be attached at the hip for most of the weekend," he said as they watched the two in question walk away and talk loudly about their newest additions to their closest, "So, if you find that you need something or just don't want to be alone, you can find me." He smiled brightly and Alli couldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds good to me."

"Dad, what did I tell you about flirting with Adam's dates?" a young man walked up to them and shook his head in mock disappointment and grinned.

Neil rolled his eyes and turned to Alli, "He's kidding," he said and looked back at the man, "Alli, this is Daniel, the groom."

Daniel smiled and reached out to shake Alli's hand, "It's good to meet a friend of Adam's that he hasn't slept with at least once." He joked and Alli laughed.

"I don't think I'm really his type," she said making both of the males laugh. Daniel then looked over Alli's head and smiled, waving someone over to their small group.

He then looked back down at her, "You have met everyone in my family now, except my brother," he said as a guy stopped next to him and Daniel patted his shoulder. Alli froze instantly and her eyes widened, "Alli, this is my big brother and best man, Kris."

Kris smiled down at Alli knowingly and nodded his acknowledgement before shaking her hand that had gone numb all of a sudden. Adam was right once again; the best man was her type.


	3. Chapter 3

"A couple hours my ass." Alli grumbled as she worked the tight heels off of her sore feet and dropped them onto the plush grass near the bench she was sitting on.

It had been five hours since she was first introduced to Daniel and his family. Five hours since she last saw Adam. Five hour since she had come face-to-face with the Southern cutie she had left sleeping peacefully in his own bed just the morning before. 

She groaned as she remembered the look in Kris' eyes when he first saw her standing with his dad and brother. Sure, he smiled at her and nodded in acknowledgement, but his eyes said something more. His eyes looked at her with confusion, surprise and worst of all-a little hurt. Alli hated hurting people, but it was a must. It was either them or her, and she wasn't about to let that happen again. 

"You know, Adam was right," a voice sounded from behind her and Alli tensed up when she recognized the drawl. She turned a little and watched Kris walk towards her and seat himself in the empty spot next to her on the marble bench. He didn't look at her, instead looking out over the small, private lake with a small smile on his face. 

Alli raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah?" she asked as she started at his profile, "And what was Adam right about this time?" she asked, knowing that Adam had a tendency to be right a lot. 

Kris' face broke out into a grin and he shifted his gaze to her, "You are defiantly my type." Her breath hitched and she cursed herself for being so girly as she tore her gaze away from him and glared at the shimmering water as it lapped at the shore gently. 

"Oh." she mentally smacked herself for coming up with such a genius response. She heard Kris chuckle and a cool bottle was pressed into her hand. She looked down to see a Miller Lite in her palm, full, open and cold. 

"You favorite, right?" she looked up as Kris, a little surprised and raised an eyebrow, " I may have had a lot to drink Wednesday night, but I always remember things where they count." he nodded towards the beer in her hand. 

She looked back down at the bottle and smiled a little, shaking her head and placing the bottle to her lips. The bitter liquid flowed smoothly down her throat and she sighed happily. "So what else do you remember?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. 

She watched as Kris took a long drink of his own beer and shrugged, "Well, you have two brothers, one younger, one older. You write for Rolling Stones, but you also sing and write your own music. You play the guitar, but you're struggling with the piano. You travel for your job sometimes, but you're mainly in the L.A. area, so you live with Adam and Drake. Your favorite color is blue, and you never sleep with the same guy twice," he smiled at Alli, who was staring up at him with her mouth agape, "I'm a good listener." 

She covered her face in embarrassment and lowered her head, "I am so sorry," she sighed and removed her hand, staring at the bottle she was cradling against her thigh, "I tend to talk when I'm drunk...a lot," she laughed dryly, "I told Adam not to feed me those shots." 

"He can be a persistent guy." Kris said and took another drink of his beer. Alli looked back up at Kris and studied his profile as he watched a school of ducklings swim across the lake. 

He was a lot cuter than she remembered, but maybe that was only because she could barely see straight. He was so nice and genuine. And that drawl, Alli had always had a weak spot for accents, especially Southern ones. He remembered everything that Alli had told him that night, everything. Most guys that she hooks up with didn't even remember her name much less her favorite color. 

Suddenly she felt bad that she didn't know anything about him. Surely if she talked about herself, he must have told her something about himself. She turned to watch the ducklings walk up on the small beach and shake their bodies to dry off as she wracked her mind for any information that this guy would have told her about him. 

"Why did you leave?" his voice pulled her out of her stupor and she looked at him confused. 

"Huh?" she asked as if she wasn't paying attention, but he just laughed and shook his head before turning to face her completely. 

"Why did you leave?" he asked again and his eyes locked on hers, "I woke up and you were gone, not a note a number, nothing." he said and he looked kind of sad. 

Her heart clenched a little, but she shook it off quickly and shrugged, "I told you, I don't sleep with the same guy twice." She took a drink of her beer and turned to look at anything besides those beautiful brown eyes that she was getting lost in. 

"Yeah, I know." he sounded a little bitter, but she didn't read too much into it, "Usually I don't sleep with the same girl twice either, but I thought that might have changed when you didn't leave right away after we were done." 

She whipped her head back around to stare at him, "Aren't you recently divorced?" she asked, wondering if Adam had mixed up his friends again, he seems to do that a lot. 

Kris raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Adam told you huh?" She nodded hesitantly and he sighed, "We actually split about a year ago, but the divorce wasn't made final until recently." he explained and chuckled a little, "I guess you could say that after we split, I turned into some what of a slut. I had only been with that one girl since junior year of high school, so I figured I needed to get out there and see what else the world had to offer. I slept with a different woman almost every night of the week." 

Alli couldn't help but laugh a little at that and Kris raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, you just sound like me. Well, the male version of me I guess." Kris smiled and nodded a little. 

"When Adam told me he had a friend who was my type, I got a little worried because last time he tried hooking me up with his guitarist, Tommy." he shuttered a little and Alli laughed, "So not my type." 

"But, when he pointed you out, I knew he was right." Alli blushed a little and looked away, "Then we talked and got along so easily and I thought maybe we had something different than what I had with all those other random women." Alli took a sharp breath and grabbed her shoes standing up from the bench. 

"Kris, I'm sorry if I led you on, or made you think that there was something here. But, I can't. I left because I honestly didn't even mean to fall asleep the night before. I figured if I was out before you woke up we could avoid the awkward morning after. When Adam said he needed a date for this wedding, I had no idea it was your brother. Believe me, if I would have known I wouldn't have come." she started to walk away, but Kris stood up to follow her. 

"Wait, Alli I-" 

"I'm sorry, Kris. But, what I said that night still stands. I never sleep with the same guy twice and I sure as hell don't get involved with one of those guys." she looked up at him and sighed, "I'm sorry." and with that she was gone, walking back to the large white tent to find Adam and tell him that she wanted to go. 

She needed to get out of there before Kris decided to come after her and try talking again. This is what Alli has been avoiding for the past two years of her life. That's why you never talk, talking messes things up. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Adam tells us that you work for Rolling Stones. That's' so cool!" Lynn, the bride, exclaimed as she touched Alli's arm. Alli smiled to be polite, but found the touching to be a little weird and retracted her arm from under Lynn's touch, trying to be subtle. 

"Yeah, it's no big deal." she shrugged and scanned the makeshift dance floor for Adam. She had come back up to the tent to find him so they could leave, but she was side tracked by Daniel and Lynn who had obviously been talking to Adam. 

"But you must get to meet so many celebrities!" Lynn smiled brightly and her eyes shined with excitement. Lynn was a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes, who had more than likely won her fair share of beauty competitions in her lifetime. She was nice, but a little air-headed. She was just the type of Southern Belle that people stereotyped, and it made Alli feel kind of sorry for her. 

"I guess," Alli shrugged, "I mainly write about the music or fashion. I do interviews with bands and singers once in a while, but that's not really my domain." Alli explained and Lynn's smile dropped just a tiny bit, but then the grin was back on at full force. 

"So your into fashion then! That's awesome! I mean I should have known, that dress is just amazing!" Daniel rolled his eyes, but smiled as his soon-to-be-wife fussed over Alli's dress and shoes. He turned away from the two women for just a second and must have spotted someone he knew because he waved. 

Alli looked in the direction Daniel had waved to see a tall, brunette walking towards them. He was seriously hot, not really her type, but hot nonetheless. He wore a sexy grin as his eyes shifted from Daniel to Alli and she watched as he gave her a once over. 

Daniel shook his hand as they greeted each other and turned back to the girls, "Sorry to interrupt you ladies," he placed his arm around Lynn and looked at Alli, "Alli, this is Cale. He's an old family...friend." Daniel seemed to have trouble finding a word to describe Cale, but Alli didn't seem to notice. 

"Hi." Cale's sexy grin grew as he took Alli's hand in his own and Alli smiled sweetly, "I'm Cale."  
>Alli instantly pulled out her flirty, air-headed act that she used to get a guy in bed, preferably the guy's.<p>

"I'm Alli," she giggled shamelessly and flipped her hair. Daniel and Lynn were pulled away by Lynn's parents who were introducing them to more of the guests, leaving Cale and Alli to flirt. 

"So, you're a friend of the family's?" Alli fluttered her eyelashes as she moved closer and twirled a piece of hair around her black tipped finger. 

Cale smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. I guess," he looked around uncomfortably, "I grew up with Kris," he took a drink of his almost empty beer and turned to Alli, "You wanna dance?" he asked suddenly and Alli was taken a little off guard by the sudden change in conversation. 

"Uh-yeah. Sure." she smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor where they swayed to a country song that Alli didn't recognize. After a few moments of silence, Alli spoke again, "So you and Kris must be really close then." 

Cale looked over Alli's head and she watched his eyes scan the dance floor as he shrugged, "We used to be," he looked back down into Alli's eyes and she was suddenly glad she wore heels, she hated being too short, which is one of the main reason's Kris was more her type. He wasn't too short and he wasn't too tall. "Enough about me, tell me more about yourself." 

She giggled as she shook her head a little bit to get rid of the thoughts of Kris running through her mind. She began to tell him about her job, staying away from subjects that were too personal. He seemed to be paying attention, because he was looking at her and smiling, asking questions here and there. At one point, she said something that made him laugh and he tipped his head back as he howled in laughter. She smiled up at him and giggled a little herself. Suddenly, his laughter stopped and he tensed. He was looking over Alli's head and he had a tight painful looked on his face. 

Alli rose an eyebrow and turned to look over her own shoulder. At first, she didn't see anything that could make Cale act like this suddenly, but as she was turning back around to ask him what was wrong, she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was standing next to his dad as they talked to an elderly couple. Kris wasn't paying attention to the conversation that was happening in front of him though; instead he was looking at Cale and Alli. 

Alli wouldn't have really thought too much about it, but the look on his face confused her and made her do a double take. His jaw was set in a hard line and his eyes were stone cold as he stared the couple down. 

Alli felt Cale's arms drop from where they were resting around her waist and she turned to look at him confused, "Sorry," he mumbled and looked at the floor, "I should probably go." and then he was gone. 

Alli stood there dumbfounded for a couple seconds before recovering and turning around to find Kris was no longer looking in her direction, but was instead engaged in the conversation that was taking place in front of him. She watched him for a bit as he smiled and laughed at whatever it was that the elderly couple and his father were talking about. Alli found herself being drawn to him more and more. He was charming, cute, sweet and a really good guy. 

She shook her head instantly and looked away. She could not be developing feelings for this guy she barely even knew, it was dangerous and so not what she was all about. "What's up?" Adam's voice startled her and she turned to see Adam grinning down at her with an umbrella drink in one hand and a Miller Lite in his other. 

She glared up at him as she took the beer he offered her and took a drink before turning her back to him, "I'm not talking to you." she said monotoned and watched a little boy and girl dance. 

"Awww, Alli," he chuckled a little and looped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen Kim in a while and we were just catching up. I'm sorry I left you. Won't happen again." he crossed his heart with a finger and smiled at her. 

"That's not why I'm not talking to you." she glared up at him and he furrowed his brow in confusion and tilted his head a little, "That is why I'm not talking to you." she motioned in the direction that Kris was now dancing with a small girl in his arms. 

Adam looked up and smiled a little before laughing, "Oh." he said and took a drink of his fruity thing.  
>"Oh? That's it? That's all you have to say?" Alli stared at him incredulously, "Adam, you know my rule, never sleep with the same guy twice." <p>

Adam shrugged and watched Kris twirl the little girl around the dance floor and laugh loudly, "So don't sleep with him again," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

Alli rolled her eyes and continued to glare at the oblivious man who dragged her to this hole-in-the-wall town in the first place, "Adam! If I knew this was his brother's wedding I never would have come. You know I don't deal with confrontation! Why do you think I leave when they are passed out?" she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I swear, all that hair dye has seeped into your brain and made it nonfunctional." 

Adam laughed and shook his head, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm a guy and we think with our downstairs brain more often then our upstairs brain." Alli rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "See, you're not really mad at me." Adam poked her in the side and she squirmed a little before smacking him in the arm. 

"Whatever, I'm still not talking to you." she took a drink of her beer and turned her back to him.  
>He laughed and tugged on her hand, "Whatever, but I'm leaving," he said in a tempting voice and Alli whipped around to look at him with hope in her eyes. He laughed and looped their arms, "Come on, let's get out of here. You can oogle Kris again tomorrow." <p>

Her mouth dropped open as he pulled her out of the tent and down the path back to their car, "I wasn't-" 

"I saw you watching him and I could see the wheels turning in you head. Don't deny it." he unlocked the car and they climbed into their respective seats. 

Alli buckled herself in and crossed her arms, staring out the window, "I'm so not talking to you now." she huffed and Adam just laughed as he started the car and drove back to the Motel 5. 


End file.
